Switched
by saruchan23
Summary: A haunted couple places a curse on Kagome and Inuyasha. They switch bodies and need to find a way to get their bodies back. Fluffy
1. Awakening

Switched

Saruchan: Hey there, this idea was just dying to come to life. I'll try and get this one out faster then the snail pace Ukyo my Love is coming along. Sorry to those who are still my loyal readers. And amazingly this isn't a songfic. Okay, now for the boring stuff. I cannot take credit because Inuyasha isn't mine. Although sometimes I wish he was. J But anyway, all rights are reserved for the great Rumiko Takahashi, so please don't sue me. I have no money. Also the whole switching idea came to me after I watched Freaky Friday. So that idea belongs to Disney and all the creators. I hope you enjoy my short little story. Tsutomu and Haruna are my own so please ask before using. I'm sorry for the confusion. So from now on, the … will be Kagome's dialogue in Inuyasha's body. Do you understand? And Inuyasha in Kagome will be the same … hopefully that will lesson some confusion. Also I will use he when I'm referring to Inuyasha or she when I'm referring to Kagome. However, when they're thinking to themselves I will make their dialogue in the normal format. "…" If this does not lesson the confusion please inform me.

Chapter 1: Awakening 

Summary: After a long day of traveling, Inuyasha and the gang stumbled upon a cottage in the middle of a forest. However, what they didn't know is that its occupants like to play pranks on the guest that arrive at their cottage. Hope you can guess what will happen…Kagome and Inuyasha switch bodies and all havoc will be let loose.

Prologue:

When everything was at peace and harmony, people could live happily with demons and spirits. The couple that lived in the woods took care of it and its occupants. However, one night all havoc broke loose. Bandits came and burned the forest, and killed many spirits and demons. This angered the couple that tired to stop the bandits. The bandits laughed at their attempts of using farming tools as weapons. The captain of the small group of bandits ordered the couple to be slaughtered along with their beloved demons. The others tied the woman up and made her watch her husband's slow death. They had tied him up perpendicular to his wife and bled him dry. When she begged for them to stop the captain laughed and stuck a sword through her. Then another man plunged a dagger into her heart to end her suffering. Her mate watched her quick death while he bled slowly from his wounds. Later the couple was cremated by kind peasants of a near by village. Then they place them back into their home to watch over it. To this day the couple still lives in the house waiting to repay the debt that is owed to whomever walks into their forest or their house. They want revenge for what has happened to their lives of so long ago, so they can rest in peace.

Inuyasha sighed heavily when Kagome complained again that they should rest for the night. Shippo had already fallen asleep in her bike's basket. Miroku and Sango walked between the couple and shook their heads when Inuyasha ignored her request again. "Inuyasha, I think we should stop for the night. We won't find Naraku any faster," Miroku pointed out catching up to the hanyou. Inuyasha growled but sighed.

"Fine, will camp out at the next shelter we find."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Do you want to sleep in the cold wet night?" Inuyasha barked back.

"_NO_!" Kagome snapped.

"Well if you weren't so busy complaining, then you _would_ have noticed it is about to rain," Inuyasha motioned with his arms above his head. Kagome jutted her chin out and looked to the dark skies. Miroku and Sango shook their heads once again. They moved on through the night and had the trees to cover them when it did decide to rain.

"There is a cottage up ahead," Sango cried pointing at a small worn house.

"Hurry, it's coming down harder," Kagome cried. They all ran into the cottage and sighed relief.

"We'll stay here for the night," Inuyasha said looking out at the sheets of rain.

The forest floor was quickly becoming a water patch of artwork. The soothing rainfall became an alluring lullaby. Miroku started a fire in the hearth with some firewood that wasn't rotten or too wet. Sango and Kagome were setting up to cook dinner for the group. Inuyasha glared out at the rain, willing it to stop.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly.

"Something is in the air. Someone or something wants us to stay here for the night," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome raised her eyebrows and looked at the hanyou with shock. "Don't worry, it's really nothing to worry about or the monk would have sensed something by now too," Inuyasha softly said so the others couldn't hear. Kagome nodded and retreated back into the hut.

Later came the smell of food cooking and the sound of the ever-current rainfall. The group ate and talked about the weather and the ways to speed their mission. Shippo munched happily at his dessert, cookies from Kagome's endless yellow backpack. Kirara was already snoozing in Sango's lap. While the monk and the demon slayer talked softly to themselves, Kagome and Inuyasha we're cleaning up dinner. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Kagome asked putting the leftover curry into a smaller pot.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said piling all the messy dishes into the empty pot. Shippo looked over at them.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" he asked munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Nothing!" the hanyou snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried when he growled at the fox child. Shippo stuck his tongue at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha growled again warning the kitsune not to make fun of him. Shippo scurried over to Kagome for protection while she washed the dishes in the rain.

"Honestly Inuyasha," she grumbled to Shippo.

"Kagome need help?" Sango asked rinsing her bowl in the rain.

"Sure," she said. The two women finished quickly and the men had set up the sleeping arrangements. Miroku and Inuyasha were going to sleep against the walls nearest to the entrances and they placed the girls and Shippo next to the fire.

"Too bad there is no bath near here," Kagome sighed.

"Well we could take a shower in the rain," Sango said softly.

"No I think that'll be too cold," Kagome replied. Sango chucked and the girls started to get ready for bed.

In the darkest corner of the house where no one noticed, two little urns lay in the dark. One was a beautiful pearl color and one was a dark coal color. The pearl and the coal glowed softly while the girls were getting ready for bed.

"What was that?" Shippo asked pointing at the urns. Kagome looked over to where he was pointing.

"Looks like someone's urn," she said going closer.

"No wait, there are two of them. A black and a white." Sango came to look over her shoulder. Kagome said a short prayer to them and thanked them for allowing their group to use the house and protection. Sango bowed her head and prayed too. Shippo looked on in wonder, while Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled. Kagome frowned and whispered apologizes for Inuyasha's rude behavior. Miroku came over and made some offerings and prayers also. However, they would never know that their prayers and offerings didn't please the couple. Shippo yawned and crawled over to Kagome.

"Let's go to sleep now," he said yawning again. Kagome smiled and moved over to her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku did the same and soon everyone was getting ready to fall asleep.

When the embers of the fire were slowly burning, the gang's soft snores and breathing the urns started to glow. A small woman delicate in nature was very well built, appeared sitting on her ankles. Her long dark hair was pulling into a twist at the base of her head. Her white yukata looked like peasants clothes but it glowed with a strange eerie light. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at her mate. His calloused hand pulled her gently up, her gray eyes surveyed the room and it's occupants. Her mate was tall with burly arms and a broad chest. His curly dark hair was loose around his face not pulled back like Miroku. And he wore dark peasants clothes. His brown eyes glared at the guest in his house. "Haruna how long have we slept?" he demanded. The woman looks over at her guests and stared at Kagome.

"For over a hundred years," she said softly.

"Why are these mortals and demons here?" he demanded pointing at the group. Inuyasha's ears twitched. Haruna walked over to him and hummed softly. She waited until his breathing was even again.

"They are here to gain shelter from the rain, my love," she said looking back at him. He crossed his arms over his massive chest and glared on. "However, you may punish them for entry if you like. Tsutomu, you may, but you may _not_ harm them!" she said glaring at him. He shrugged and looked at them.

"Which one's shall I place the curse on?" he asked her walking up to her.

"The young lovers, they remind me of us when we where younger," she smiled motioning to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"The half pup and this miko?" he asked glaring at them.

"Tsutomu!" she hissed.

"Done," he shrugged. The couple vanished when Inuyasha awoke once again.

Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep once again. Tsutomu's voice wafted into the cottage on the breeze. "Once young lovers will now be fighters. The only way to do what is done is to do something unlikely. These two need to know how the other feels."

"What has been done this night can be undone with love," Haruna breathed. With the spell cast the winds changed and a strong gust of wind blew out the fire in the hearth. Kagome's spirit was pulled out of her body and floated about in the air. Inuyasha gasped when something pulled his spirit unwillingly out of his body and shoved it into Kagome's. Kagome's spirit gracefully was pushed into Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha instantly fell back asleep. Because Kagome didn't feel anything and just snoozed clutching the Tetsusaiga believing it was Shippo. Inuyasha in Kagome's body squeezed Shippo thinking it was the Tetsusaiga and growled softly. Shippo squealed and ran away believing a ghost had touched him. When nothing happened he moved back to Kagome and curled up to her to fall asleep.

Kagome, he said. Shippo shrugged and fell asleep because he was too tired to think about what Kagome had just muttered.

The couple reappeared in the corner of the house and Haruna smiled softly while Tsutomu grunted his reply. Tsutomu hugged his wife and they slowly faded back into the glowing urns. A soft breeze blew in and tickled Miroku awake. "What is done can be undone with love," it whispered. Miroku's eyes snapped open and he first checked his friends.

"What?" Miroku asked looking about. He didn't sense anything unusual so he kept watch because it wasn't like Inuyasha to fall asleep on his watch. The hanyou in question hung his head low while still clutching the Tetsusaiga. Miroku shook his head and rested against the side of the cottage listening to the rainfall. It slowly lulled him back to sleep, which he went willingly. Haruna face appeared on the urn.

"We shall be free yet my love. If a human and hanyou can love, maybe we can forgive and forget. So we can finally rest in peace?" she asked the black urn. It just stood there silently. Then Tsutomu grunted in reply. "Right, we will be able to rest in peace," she said softly, her face slowly fading from the pearly white surface.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke first. He was a bit confused because he didn't understand what was confining his arms and legs. He also didn't understand why he was lying down instead of sitting up against the wall. Shippo was curled near his chest. Get away kid! Kagome spat. Inuyasha then looked about, stopped and froze. He stared right at himself; he was holding the Tetsusaiga and was leaning against the wall with his mouth open. "How can that be me? What the heck did I eat last night? I always knew Kagome's cooking would finally do me in. Wait Kagome…" he thought looking about. He couldn't find Kagome. Then Shippo stirred awake.

"Kagome?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Shippo looked straight at Inuyasha.

I'm not… he started. But instead of his voice coming out of his mouth Kagome's voice emerged. Oh shit! he whispered covering his new mouth.

"Kagome?" Shippo called when she jumped at Inuyasha. For reason's unknown to Shippo, Kagome dragged the hanyou outside, while he just stared in wonder.

Wake up! he screamed. Since the regular Kagome wasn't a heavy sleeper she jumped and threw the Tetsusaiga at herself.

Kyaaa!!! she screamed.

Damn that sounds so pathetic coming from me, he said sadly.

Inuyasha! she screamed.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" Shippo asked poking his head outside.

Nothing, Kagome smiled covering the hanyou's mouth. She waved at Shippo and dragged him off. Kagome? Inuyasha asked himself.

Kyaa!!!! she screamed.

Kagome be quiet! Something must have happened to us last night and now we are each other, he said softly.

But…what…how did this happen? she stuttered. Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at Inuyasha.

I don't know, but we're stuck like this. Only until we can find a way out of this, he said.

Kagome's mind race when someone screamed in her ear. She believed it to be Inuyasha, but when she was fully awake she stared at herself. She looked about, it seemed as though the imposter dragged her outside. Then it finally came rushing to her. She didn't sound like herself…she sounded a lot like Inuyasha. She looked slowly down at herself. Ivory hair fell over her now broad shoulders, and her hands were now his, claws and calloused. How…why… she whispered.

I don't know. However, I did hear someone chanting last night. But I couldn't manage to stay awake. I think that could have been a spell, he said sitting down on a rock.

It's really weird to hear my own voice, but with your personality behind it, she said laughing softly.

Stop giggling, it makes me sound so stupid! he snapped standing up again.

Sorry, she said.

Don't apologize; it's not like me to do so. I don't want the other's to know yet, he said bitterly.

Why don't you want the others to know? she asked.

Because it would be complicated and we don't even know how we ended up like this, he snapped in reply.

Oh no, what about school? We have to switch back! she demanded grabbing herself by the shoulders.

And how do you wanna do that? he growled shrugging his own hands off Kagome shoulders.

I don't know. Wait! Maybe if we some how did what we did last night or a jolt of some sort? she mumbled to herself in Inuyasha's body.

What? Inuyasha demanded.

No wait! You were the only one who didn't show their respect to those who have past, she said bitterly.

So what? he shrugged.

Argh! You baka! This is probably all your fault! Kagome snapped poking herself.

Ouch, he snapped. Stop it Kagome! 

Inuyasha kept poking harder at Kagome and Miroku watched this with some interest. What is done can be undone with love. The voice in the breeze had said that.

Miroku smiled softly to himself, "This should teach that hanyou a thing or two, and show Kagome how much that dog demon actually cares for her," he thought chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny Miroku-kun?" Shippo asked looking at the couple quarrel.

"Nothing Shippo, nothing. Just the usual," Miroku smiled. He turned back into the cottage and heard the magic words.

Sit you baka!

Wham!

Ouch! Why did you do that Inu…Kagome? Kagome snapped into the ground. Shippo cocked his head in curiosity. Miroku chuckled and slipped back into the cottage. Leaving the two bickering about something they both couldn't understand yet.

Saruchan: Well that's all done for now. I want to know how people enjoy the story so far. Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I haven't read/watched Inuyasha in a _long time_ so the characters might be acting a little differently. So please flame me if this is true. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before next month. Right now, I'm on a break from Ukyo my Love. I have no new ideas and I can't end it where it is now. Because I know people will probably be really pissed off at me. Well thank you for reading and have a nice day. Edit: Well I hope with the re-written chapter people will be less confused. Please review or give me a message tell me if it still doesn't make sense. I'm trying really hard, and I don't want to make people leave the computer with a major headache. Thanks for reading.


	2. Who's Who?

Switched

Saruchan:  I'll try and get this one out faster then the snail pace Ukyo my Love is coming along.  Sorry to those who are still my loyal readers.  Okay, now for the boring stuff.  I cannot take credit because Inuyasha isn't mine.  Although sometimes I wish he was. J  But anyway, all rights are reserved for the great Rumiko Takahashi, so please don't sue me.  I have no money.  Also the whole switching idea came to me after I watched Freaky Friday.  So that idea belongs to Disney and all the creators.  I hope you enjoy my short little story.  Tsutomu and Haruna are my own so please ask before using.  I'm sorry for the confusion.  So from now on, the … will be Kagome's dialogue in Inuyasha's body. Do you understand?  And Inuyasha in Kagome will be the same … hopefully that will lesson some confusion.  Also I will use he when I'm referring to Inuyasha or she when I'm referring to Kagome.  However, when they're thinking to themselves I will make their dialogue in the normal format.  "…"  If this does not lesson the confusion please inform me. 

Chapter 2: Who's Who? 

Summary:  After a long day of traveling, Inuyasha and the gang stumbled upon a cottage in the middle of a forest.  However, what they didn't know is that its occupants like to play pranks on the guest that arrive at their cottage.  Hope you can guess what will happen…Kagome and Inuyasha switch bodies and all havoc will be let loose. 

                Inuyasha was in Kagome's body and Kagome was now in Inuyasha's body.  Kagome had just yelled the magic words but Inuyasha wasn't as furious as he usually is.  Since he was still smashed into the earth.  Inuyasha, I can't believe you did that to me! Kagome complained. 

                You deserved it Kagome.  You were actually hurting me, he said placing her hands on her hips.

                Oh my!  You act just like me when I'm mad at you, she mumbled into the dirt. 

                Kagome shrugged and walked away. 

                Hey! she yelled scratching the ground. 

                Give it up Kagome, the spell won't wear off for another few seconds, he threw over her shoulder.  Inuyasha growled into the ground and tried to pry himself off the ground again.  Kagome smiled and then started to laugh.  Now you know how I feel huh? he said over the laughter.  Inuyasha was up in a flash and Kagome jumped back in surprise.  Her eyes came small instead of wide with shock and Inuyasha's eyes opened up momentarily from the shock of moving so fast. 

                Miroku watched the sight enfold out from inside the hut.  He was still debating on what was going on through all of this.  The voice he had heard still bothered him.  "What is done can be undone with love.  What does that mean?" he whispered to himself.  A small frown creased his forehead while he thought.  Sango walked up to him and looked over at the bickering duo.  Miroku sighed and gave Sango a side look.  "I think we're going to be here for a while," he said softly.  To his regret Kagome could hear his conversation.  But blocked it out to yell at herself.  It upset her a bit that she was yelling at herself, but it was also Inuyasha she was so angry with.  Sango shook her head. 

                "Can they ever just go a day without fighting for just a little while?" she asked.  Miroku shrugged jovially and walked back into the cottage.  "Breakfast is ready!" Sango yelled at them.  The two bickering teenagers glared daggers at her then yelled at each other again.  "Come on in," Sango yelled.  They ignored her this time.  Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Miroku for support.  The monk shrugged and started to pour porridge into bowls. 

                I can't believe you're yelling at me! he snapped. 

                Why you do it to me all the time! Kagome spat out.  Then covered his mouth quickly.  Sorry. she mumbled.  Kagome glared daggers at him. 

                If I didn't know any better, I would say we didn't change much, he said to her.  Kagome seethed in Inuyasha's body and wanted to ring her own neck.  Then something hit her; did she really sound that arrogant talking to him?  She pondered that thought while her body walked away. 

                His amber eyes grew huge with recognition.  "Oh no, I do sound like that," she thought.  "No wonder he looks so crestfallen after we fight.  I have to go tell him I'm sorry again."  He ran off after her.  Inu…I mean Kagome could I speak to you? she said grabbing her own arm. 

                No!  I don't wanna talk to you! he snapped pulling her arm out of his grasp.  I'm hungry I'm gonna go eat, he snapped marching back into the cottage. 

                Kagome! she said with venom.  She just turned her head and walked into the room and sat down next to Miroku. 

                Stupid woman, he said under her breath. 

                "What did you say Lady Kagome?" he asked. 

                Nothing, he snapped grabbing her bowl from him. 

                The group watched the two eat.  Kagome wasn't using her chopsticks and her spoon.  She just slurped the porridge from the bowl.  It was getting all over her face and it somewhat was dripping down her neck.  Inuyasha however, was using his spoon and eating very much like a lady.  It wasn't like them, and the gang was growing more curious by the second. 

                "Is something wrong with Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered to Miroku. 

                "I don't know," he whispered back.  Sango was next to Inuyasha, which usually never happened.  So she just shrugged her shoulders. 

                "They're acting really weird," Shippo whispered. 

                "You don't have to tell me," Miroku whispered back.  Kirara looked at the hanyou with wonder.  Then looked at Kagome with distaste.  Then she daintily started to lap her porridge up from her saucer.

                You could use your spoon, you know, Kagome said suddenly.  Kagome stopped eating and looked over to him.  She glared daggers but picked up a spoon and awkwardly and started to eat with it.  Inuyasha then rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.  Miroku raised an eyebrow at this sudden change.  Sango looked at them with curiosity. 

                "What's wrong?" Miroku asked placing his empty bowl on the ground. 

                Nothing, they said in unison.  Now it was Sango and Shippo's turn to look skeptical. 

                "Now we know something is definitely up," Sango smiled. 

                The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence.  The group whispered among themselves and the couple ate and then left.  It's all your fault! Inuyasha spat after breakfast. 

                What are we going to do? she whined. 

                Stop whining Kagome.  It makes me sound so pathetic, he snapped pacing. 

                But, really what are we going to do?  Someone is eventually going to find out, she complained.  He sunk down onto a rock and placed his head in his hands. 

                Kagome let out and exasperated sigh and walked up to the hanyou.  I'm sorry Kagome but until I figure this thing out we're going to have to live like this, he said softly.  Inuyasha let out a shuddering sob and flung himself into Kagome's arms.  Kagome instantly turned red and tried to calm him down.  She rubbed his back awkwardly until his sobbing was a few sniffles.  Kagome you're making me seem so weak! he said looking into his own amber eyes.  It freaked Inuyasha a bit to see himself.  And it was so strange to see himself after he had a good cry. 

                Inuyasha whipped the remaining tears away and took in soothing breaths.  I don't want to be suck like this Inuyasha.  I want to be in my own body, she said shakily.  Kagome shook her head and placed her arms around his waist. 

                Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were watching the scene play out.  "Can you believe Inuyasha is crying?" Shippo asked Miroku. 

                "No, but now everything all makes sense," the monk said. 

                Sango glared at the monk.  "Houshi do you know something we don't," she asked him.  She stood back and let him take in her angry stance. 

                Miroku back away from the door and cleared his throat.  "I'm not quite 100% clear on this yet, but…"

                "Oh my!  Kagome just put her arms around Inuyasha!" Shippo practically yelled.  The two young adults scrambled to the door just as Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart.  Now they knew they were being spied on.  "Oh no, they heard me," Shippo whispered covering his mouth.  Miroku and Sango shrugged their shoulders.  Then was surprised when Kagome was smashing Shippo into the ground. 

                You were spying on us you little punk! he hissed. 

                Inuyasha get off Shippo-chan, Kagome cried grabbing the squirming girl. 

                "What is going on here?" Sango demanded.  All eyes turned to her then fell back upon Inuyasha and Kagome.

                They told the story as best as they could of what had happened that morning.  Inuyasha also explained that he had felt a presence during the night.  But after that he immediately fell back into a deep sleep, which he had a hard time getting out of.  Miroku nodded his head and thought about what the two were saying.  He was thinking about the voice in the wind and the strange chanting he had heard the night before.  Than he finally put two and two together, someone wanted the cruse on Inuyasha and Kagome.  He just had to figure out who it was. 

                "What's this?" Shippo asked.  He pointed toward the urns in the corner.  It had looked like someone hadn't dusted there in a while, but yesterday it was clean.  Inuyasha walked over to it and touched the substance. 

                It's ash, she said sniffing it slightly.  With Inuyasha's sensitive nose, Kagome could pick up old traces of human flesh in the ash.  He looked over at Miroku.  What do you make of this Miroku-san? she asked. 

                "Geez, Inu…I mean Lady Kagome.  It just sounds so weird hearing Inuyasha call me Miroku-san," he said shaking he head. 

                Houshi! Inuyasha warned. 

                "See that's the Inuyasha we all know and love," Sango said jokingly.  Miroku looked at Kagome bewildered. 

                I ain't going to give you babies so go look at that dust! he snapped. Miroku's eyes widened and Shippo looked confused.  Sango laughed along with Inuyasha. 

                "This is all so weird," Shippo whispered to Kirara.  She mewled her agreement. 

                The group gathered in the hut and tried to brainstorm what had happened to the two teenagers.  Miroku frowned in the corner.  He thought something was quite wrong with the situation but he didn't have any evidences to back up his theory.  Shippo and Kirara had no idea what was really going on so they sat in the corner and played some games.  Sango sat by Inuyasha awkwardly and talked to him as if he were Kagome.  "It won't be so bad.  I bet Inuyasha will figure this one out like he does…"she said softly. 

                I know you're trying to help us Sango, but I don't like being here.  I mean…I'm not a girl any longer!  Just look at me!  I'm the stubborn, pig-headed Inuyasha! she cried standing. 

                Kagome glared at him.  Well do you think it's so fun being stuck as a woman? he snapped.

                "Children, children," Miroku soothed.  Inuyasha sat down and Kagome sat locus style.  Miroku's eyes opened largely. 

                Inuyasha!  Close my legs! she snapped at the girl.  Kagome looked over and then noticed Miroku checking out her legs.  She immediately sat like a lady. 

                Sorry Kagome, he said.  Sango frowned and noticed Inuyasha was sitting like a female.

                "Kagome, I don't think you should sit like that either.  It would hurt Inuyasha's pride to sit like that," Sango said in a whisper.  Inuyasha looked at himself and thought for a moment before sitting how he normally sits. 

                Like this? she asked her nervously.  She smiled her reassurance. 

                The gang had to help Inuyasha and Kagome act like one another until they figured something out.  Miroku had proposed that they stay in the hut until they were safe enough to go out.  Kagome was still having trouble wielding the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha still couldn't call upon the miko powers.  This is useless, he said falling back against a tree. 

                We can't give up Inuyasha!  We still have to find Naraku, and if we're stuck like this then we have to learn about our new bodies.  Also what these bodies are capable of, she said slicing down another tree. 

                Well at least you know how to use my claws as a weapon, he grumbled. 

                Oh stop Inuyasha!  You can shoot more better than I can… she lied softly.  Shippo snickered from his perch on the stairs.  Kagome growled and Inuyasha laughed.  I sound so funny growling like that, she said.  Kagome crossed her arms and sulked. 

                Shippo ran over to Inuyasha.  "Do you think you'll be stuck like that for a long time Kagome?" he asked.  Inuyasha crouched down and took a glance at Kagome. 

                I don't know Shippo-chan.  Hopefully we can find out something about our predicament, she said softly patting the fox-child's head.  Shippo seemed please with the answer and ran off back into the house. 

                This is pointless Kagome.  We don't know each other well enough to pull this off, he said looking at himself sadly. 

                We can't give up Inuyasha, she said standing. 

                Inuyasha dragged Kagome away from the cottage.  Kagome glared at him and dug her heels into the earth.  However, he was much stronger than her and dragged her along even with the resistance.

                Where are you taking me Kagome? he snapped. 

                Some place where you have no power over me! she laughed.  Then threw her into the water.  Kagome flew a short distance and hit the lake with an ungraceful splash.  Kagome came up sputtering arms failing and hair stuck all over her face. 

                Why did you do that for? he snapped whipping water from her eyes. 

                You needed to cool off, Inuyasha, she smiled lazily.  He laughed when she grumbled and started to walk out of the water.  Now for a test Inuyasha! she said cheerfully. 

                NO!  I'm wet and in this girl body, I'm cold! he snapped getting into a fighting stance.  Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. 

                "This will be fun," Kagome thought.  Now ready I'm tossing you the bow and arrow.   Kagome caught it with ease and drew one arrow.  Aim at this!  Iron river soul stealer! she barked out.  He knocked a tree down and it headed straight for Kagome. 

                Here goes nothing… he whispered taking in a deep breath and letting the arrow go.

                Concentrate you energy into the arrow! she barked.  The arrow hit the tree but it was still falling toward Kagome. 

                NO! he shrieked. 

                "Hiraikotsu!" Sango split the tree in two with her giant boomerang.  She swiftly caught Hiraikotsu and walked over to the lake.  "That was very foolish of you!  What if one of you had gotten hurt, or worst yet, killed?" she snapped helping Kagome out of the water. 

                He wouldn't have died.  His… she started.  Oh my goodness!  

                Now you figured out I'm weak now? Inuyasha growled. 

                I'm sorry Inuyasha, she said discouragingly.  He took off the red rat haired kodomo and handed it to Sango's outstretched hand. 

                "Good thing Shippo saw you two sneaking off.  I wouldn't have followed but Miroku insisted I keep an eye on you two.  I'm very shocked at your actions Kagome," Sango said placing Inuyasha's outer robes on Kagome.  She struggled but then stiffened; it was warm and dry, which amused her.  She allowed Sango to walk with her back toward the hut while Inuyasha stood by the lake.  As she past him, she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. 

                "Damn girl is making me look weak!" he thought wrapping his familiar garment around his new body. 

                Inuyasha stood there and cried.  She didn't want to harm Inuyasha, but she forgot he wasn't himself.  He was she, which meant she could be hurt fairly easily.  Which means I have to save him, she sobbed uncontrollably. 

                "Kagome?" Shippo asked carefully.  He stood in the shadows and watched the powerful half demon break down.  It amused him slightly and he smiled at the thought of Inuyasha being a crybaby.  Then he let out fits of laughter. 

                Hey… she sniffed.  He whipped his eyes with the tips of his fingers.  It cut off Shippo's laughter, even if Inuyasha looked the same he wasn't.  He was now Kagome, and her mannerisms and personality was in the hanyou's body. 

                "I'm sorry Kagome…I can't really picture Inuyasha a crybaby until I have a perfect picture right in front of me.  I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed," he said hopping over to him. 

                No, it's okay Shippo-chan.  In Inuyasha's body isn't all fun and games, Kagome said. 

                "We better go back to the cottage.  Miroku said he might have figure out this whole mess," he said hugging the dog demons legs gently.  Inuyasha picked up the fox child and hugged him close. 

                Thank you Shippo-chan, she said.  Shippo turned a deep red. 

                "Kagome, you're embarrassing me in Inuyasha's body!  I don't like being hugged by him!" Shippo teased squirming. 

                Sorry, she smiled and placed the kit on his feet.  Then shall we go Shippo-chan?  

                Out of the shadows a figure watched them.  "So my little brother is now the miko he is acquainted with?" the great dog demon whispered. 

                Wait! Kagome said stopping and looking around.  In her state, Kagome could sense that danger was near by.  He sniffed the air and caught something familiar.  Sesshomaru!  I know you're out there.  Show you're self! she snapped scanning the surrounding forest.  Shippo shrieked when the dog demon showed himself.  He was dressed in his usual armor and white clothes.  His amber eyes looked down at Inuyasha and Shippo. 

                "Master Sesshoooomaru?  Master…" the toad like creature called for his master. 

                "Sesshomaru-sama?" a young girl called.  It was the wandering spirit Rin.  The dog demon turned his head. 

                "I will not fight him or you in this weakened state…Lady Kagome.  But give him this message I'll be waiting," he said and disappeared back into the shadows.  Inuyasha stood in shock, Sesshomaru had just shown up and now knew about the switch.  However, he didn't do anything about it.  Inuyasha sank to his knees in relief.

                 "Kagome?" Shippo asked returning by his side. 

                I don't know Shippo-chan.  I'm really confused and lost at the moment, she said softly.

                Sango walked slowly back toward the lake where she had left Kagome.  She could hear a deep voice.  "I will not fight him or you in this weakened state…Lady Kagome.  But give him this message I'll be waiting."  Her eyes became huge. 

                "That's Sesshomaru talking.  What is he doing here?" she thought moving slowly toward the clearing. 

                "Kagome?" a higher voiced asked with concern. 

                "Shippo!  Good thing he's with her," she thought moving quickly into the clearing. 

                I don't know Shippo-chan.  I'm really confused and lost at the moment. she saw Inuyasha as scared and lonely at the moment, which she had never seen him. 

                "Kagome.  Shippo?" Sango called walking toward them.  Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. "Kagome?" Sango said walking toward the hanyou.  Inuyasha launched himself at her and sobbed uncontrollably. 

                I'm never going to be him!  I couldn't even fool Sesshomaru, she wailed.  Sango patted his back soothingly while Shippo watched them with wide eyes. 

                "Don't cry Kagome.  Everything will work out fine.  Just you wait and see!" Shippo said walking toward them. 

                Really? she sniffed. 

                "Yes of course, don't worry.  Now let's go see if Miroku and Inuyasha have found anything out yet.  It won't be that bad Kagome." 

                "Yeah!  Cheer up Kagome!  I think it'll be fun!" Shippo said skipping along by them.  The three of them walked back to the hut and awaited the results of the monk.

Saruchan:  Thanks for the wait…well that's all for now.  I've been quite busy with school and work. That's all I seem to be doing now a days.  Sorry for the wait.  I'm trying to get this one out faster.  But I'm sorry it's still a bit slow.  Well hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon.  Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Shocked

Switched

Saruchan:  I'll try and get this one out faster then the snail pace Ukyo my Love is coming along.  Sorry to those who are still my loyal readers.  Okay, now for the boring stuff.  I cannot take credit because Inuyasha isn't mine.  Although sometimes I wish he was. J  But anyway, all rights are reserved for the great Rumiko Takahashi, so please don't sue me.  I have no money.  Also the whole switching idea came to me after I watched Freaky Friday.  So that idea belongs to Disney and all the creators.  I hope you enjoy my short little story.  Tsutomu and Haruna are my own so please ask before using.  After the mix up hopefully everyone now can enjoy the story and not get so confused.

Chapter 3: Shocked 

Summary:  After a long day of traveling, Inuyasha and the gang stumbled upon a cottage in the middle of a forest.  However, what they didn't know is that its occupants like to play pranks on the guest that arrive at their cottage.  Hope you can guess what will happen…Kagome and Inuyasha switch bodies and all havoc will be let loose. 

                Miroku paced tersely back and forth in the small cottage.  Kagome watched him and looked out the window.  She looked for Sango brining back himself and Shippo.  Miroku looked over to her and cleared his throat. 

                "Why did this have to happen?" he mumbled.  The monk paced he then glared out the door and noticed their friends arrival.  "Sango, Shippo, Lady Kagome, please don't wander off we need to talk about this…predicament."  Sango looked at the monk with wonder and astonishment. 

                "Miroku-san I think your being a little harsh," she chided. 

                "We also saw Sesshomaru!" Shippo added.  He bounced up and down and when he noticed the deathly glare from Kagome's body he stopped. 

                You saw Sesshomaru?  What did he want? he grumbled. 

                He told us to tell you, he'll fight you another day.  Although, I don't know how he would know that we switched bodies, she said tilting his head in wonder. 

                "I think it might be because he overheard you," Sango said softly.  "I could hear you, so that means he could easily have heard you." 

                "Wait!  That is not good, if Sesshomaru heard that Inuyasha and Kagome have switched bodies that means something or someone else could have heard also," Miroku said stopping suddenly.  All eyes turned to him and they didn't seem very happy at all. 

                The gang listened to Miroku's conclusions then to Kagome in Inuyasha's body.  She told them that they needed to go back to her world.  You think that we should go back into the well to be safe?  Are you crazy Kagome?   he grumbled standing up.

                "No…Inuyasha it might not solve all our problems but it might help.  If you two take some time off and get to know each other's bodies it might not be so bad to stay in the other's body for a while," he said softly. 

                What! he snapped. 

                "Just until we can figure out how and who did this to you two.  I mean…it only affected you two.  Look at the rest of us; we're still the same.  It's only you two," Miroku said thinking out loud. 

                "Miroku-san is right, if we weren't affected that means you two were targeted.  So we have to figure this out," Sango said suddenly. 

                Inuyasha what do you think? she said his amber eyes looked at her own body with concern. 

                I don't know what to think.  Maybe we should go back to your world and just keep it cool, he said sighing. 

                "Well try to take care of everything on this end," Miroku said smiling. 

                Before they had left, something glowed in the corner of the cottage.  The urns were glowing and a small figure of a woman appeared on the pearl colored urn.  "Look!" Shippo cried.  The face of the woman stared at the teenaged couple.  It suddenly opened its eyes.  The gray irises stared directly at Kagome and Inuyasha.  

                "I see our spell has worked.  No one should enter our house unless asked," she said.  Then a man's face appeared on the dark coal colored urn.  He opened his brown eyes slowly. 

                "Haruna is right, you shouldn't have entered unless you wanted to face our consequences," he said in a low tone. 

                Why have you done this to us? she asked them. 

                "Because for some unknown reason my wife thinks you and your mate remind her of us at your age," he said looking that the dark haired woman. 

                Oh, he said clearing her throat. 

                "You shall only turn back once you show your true love for each other," Haruna stated. 

                What! he snapped. 

                "Do not raise your voice to her dog demon!" Tsutomu snapped. 

                What the baka is trying to say is: we have to stay like this until we can find a way to show true love to each other? she asked. 

                "Yes, but you must prove it to the world.  And it must look believable," Haruna said. 

                "So they have to prove their love?" Miroku asked. 

                "She just said that!" Tsutomu bellowed. 

                "Tsutomu dear, please do not yell at them," Haruna said quietly. 

                "Yes dear," he mumbled.  "Sorry."

                The group listened to the two older couple, and they couldn't do anything to them because they were already dead.  So now they we're trying to get them to rest in peace.  Miroku and Sango still thought it would be for the best if they went back to Kagome's time.  The spirits disappeared and gave them a warning. 

                "Do not try to undo what is done by magic." Haruna whispered.

                "Only true love can break the spell we cast," Tsutomu said grumpily. 

                We'll I guess we better go and try to prove our love, he said suddenly.  Inuyasha turned a bright red. 

                Inuyasha please don't be so brazen! she said covering his face.  Kagome slapped her head and quickly apologized while turning a bright pink. 

                "Well I think you two should be going.  You need to learn each other's bodies and return so we can get this whole messed fixed up," Sango said. 

                "I agree, you both shall need time where you don't need to worry about demons," Miroku said.

                "Come back soon," Shippo said pushing Kagome's legs toward the door.  Kagome kicked the fox child to Sango. 

                I can walk on my own! he snapped. 

                Inuyasha!  We'll be back as soon as we can, she said dragging the sputtering girl along. 

                Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down the Bone Eaters Well and landed back in Kagome's time.  They came out of the well bickering and scared Souta who was going to get their grandfather for dinner.  "Welcome home Kagome," he said.  "Ah, Inuyasha-oniisan, welcome.  I have to go find grandfather.  Dinner is ready."   The two teenagers were too busy fighting to hear the small boy. 

                I still think we could've been fine if we stay back there! he grumbled. 

                No I wanted to come home!  Besides Sango is right we need to find out each other's bodies before we actually can fight a demon, she snapped.  Inuyasha folded his arms and Kagome just glared at the dog demon. 

                "Huh?" Souta had a very confused look on his face.  He walked on in search of their grandfather.

                Let's go in Inuyasha, she grumbled. 

                Feh! he grumbled. 

                Fine then starve! she snapped walking toward the house.  Then stopped in misstep.  Inuyasha turned slowly and looked at the family that was staring at him with interest. 

                Ah…I mean…let's go eat Kagome, she said awkwardly.  Her brother and grandfather eyed her with interest. 

                "What is Inuyasha-oniisan talking about Kagome?" Souta asked herself. 

                I don't know.  I think she's going crazy, he said.  Souta gave his sister a funny look.  Inuyasha smiled evilly. 

                Souta, Ojiisan, Inuyasha and I have switched bodies.  We came back to this time to gain more time so if we can't switch back anytime soon at least we can function in each other's bodies, she said looking at her grandfather.  His mouth hung open in shock and Souta looked from Kagome to Inuyasha back to Kagome. 

                "Is this true Kagome?" he asked his sister. 

                I'm over here Souta, she said. 

                Yeah, it's true, he said looking down into Souta's questioning eyes.  They all just stared at each other in shock for a few minutes.

                At the table there was an eerie silence.  Mrs. Hiraguchi passed the bowls of food around and looked at their faces.  "What is wrong Kagome-chan?" she asked her daughter.  Inuyasha squirmed.  He didn't know how to tell Kagome's mother that they had switched bodies.  He didn't have the heart in him to tell her that they still haven't found a way to switch back. 

                Well… he started. 

                "Nothing is wrong Mama," Souta said quickly. 

                "I believe I asked Kagome not you Souta.  Is something bothering you Kagome?" she asked her daughter again. 

                No Mama, he said thinking it was what Kagome would usually say.  Mrs. Hiraguchi looked back and forth from her family to the dog demon that had suddenly came into their lives. 

                "Something is a miss and I will find out.  Father?" she asked the old man.  He looked startled and then settled back into his seat. 

                "Nothing is wrong my dear," he said softly. 

                "Inuyasha please tell me why my daughter is acting funny," she demanded.  Inuyasha looked toward a squirming Kagome and cleared his throat. 

                Mama, it's because Inuyasha and I have switched bodies.  I'm your daughter Hiraguchi Kagome, she said softly.  Mrs. Hiraguchi blinked a few times and then laughed softly. 

                "That's a silly story Inuyasha, please do not joke with me," she said. 

                I am not joking mother, she said putting the urgency into his voice.  Mrs. Hiraguchi blinked a few times then smiled. 

                The smile did not make Inuyasha feel better.  He squirmed in his seat as he watched as his body told Mrs. Hiraguchi that it was her daughter.  "Onna no baka," he thought bitterly.  Kagome is me and I'm Kagome, he barked out. 

                "That is very interesting Inuyashakun," she said calmly.  Inuyasha's amber eyes blinked rapidly.

                Mother? she asked.  I am now Inuyasha and you're not making a big deal over it?  

                "Why should I dear?" she asked sweetly.  "He will make you both better right?" she asked silently glaring at Kagome.  Inuyasha shrunk in Kagome's body and felt like he was about to be beaten to a pulp.

                He will mother, please do not worry, Kagome said quickly.  Mrs. Hiraguchi smiled and nodded her approval. 

                "Alright," she said.  Inuyasha had a really bad feeling about this.  He looked at his body with anxiety.  His own amber eyes started back at him and he calmed a little. 

                "Maybe this will work out after all?" he thought to himself. 

                The next day, Kagome stretched arms that were covered in her father's old sweat clothes.  She eyed herself and let out a peep.  The young girl on the floor did not stir from her sleep.  It's so weird seeing myself in the morning, she whispered.  Inuyasha instantly covered his mouth.  Or talking like that baka either, she grumbled.  He got out of bed and carefully walked around herself and out the door to go used the toilet.  "Aiiiieeee!  How am I going to used the toilet?" she asked herself in disbelief.  Inuyasha's face turned a bright red.  "I don't know how to do this.  Maybe if I just used the toilet like how I would in the past.  I did this before so it shouldn't be so hard right?"  His face was now the same color as his kimono. 

                "Kagome-oneesan?" Souta asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

                Souta, I don't know how to used the toilet.  I only squatted the last time so I wouldn't have to touch his private area! she hissed softly.  Souta's eyes bugged out. 

                "Umm…you're going to have to touch it if you wanna go to the bathroom," he said.  Now she glared at him with his face burning. 

                "Calm yourself Kagome!  You can do this!" she chided.  Okay, I can do this… I hope, she said softly.  When she got into the bathroom she pulled down her pants and looked at the toilet.  "I can't do this if I can't even look down!" she thought.  His face burned with embarrassment.  Then a thought hit her.  "That baka better not be checking my body out either!  Too bad I can't sit him now!"  By now she really had to go.  She didn't look and just let herself go.  "How humiliating!" she thought sadly. 

                Inuyasha rolled over and came face to the bottom of Kagome's bed.  Ouch! he cursed rubbing her throbbing head.  He looked around and noticed his body wasn't in the room.  "I wonder where Kagome went?" he thought suddenly.  Then she heard the door open.  His body walked in and he looked flustered.  What happened to you? he asked. 

                N-nothing… she said softly.  Inuyasha made a skeptical face and Kagome started to laugh because she thought she looked funny. 

                Something is the matter, or you wouldn't have been so flustered, he stated clearly annoyed.

                I…I… she mumbled. 

                So? he asked. 

                I went to use the restroom, she said embarrassed.  Inuyasha's face turned a pink color under Kagome's shocked expression. 

                Geez Kagome, you don't have to be embarrassed.  You're just doing your business, he said softly. 

                Only if I could sit you now! she grumbled. 

                I wouldn't want to be sit!  Oops!  I'm sorry Kagome, he said suddenly.  Then burst out laughing. 

                It's not funny, she grumbled into her carpet.  She continued to laugh.  Honestly, she grumbled. 

                Now it's pay back, he giggled. 

                Inuyasha! she snapped jumping to his feet.  Inuyasha instantly froze then realized he was now the one with the voice and Kagome the one with the cursed rosary around his neck.  This would be where she would usually scream "SIT!" at the top of her lungs, but it wouldn't have an effect on him now.  Inuyasha glared at herself and thought of ways to get him back. 

                Inuyasha in Kagome's body looked up smiling.  You can't do nothing to me now Kagome, he said cheerfully. 

                This pissed Kagome off more and she stormed back downstairs.  Inuyasha no BAKA!! she spat storming out.  Kagome just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  It was going to be a beautiful day.  With them being switched they thought it would be best if Kagome did not go to school until the matter was straightened out.   She heaved a heavy sigh.  It was going to be a very long day for them both. 

                Inuyasha stormed into the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator.  "That stupid boy makes me SO mad!" she thought.  He didn't realize that he was squeezing the milk while fuming.  Her thoughts came back to reality when her mother cried out. 

                "Inu…I mean Kagome.  Look what you have done.  Give me those soiled clothes and I'll clean up this mess." 

                No I'll do it mother.  I was being careless with his claws.  I'm sorry, she said quickly.  Inuyasha's body moved quickly as he placed the now soggy milk carton in the sink.  Then grabbed a near by towel to wipe up the mess.  Mrs. Hiraguchi was shocked but let the hanyou/her daughter clean up the mess.  As she watched she felt sorry for them.  Then Kagome ran to the laundry room to find more clothes that would fit her now bigger body and get out of the soiled smelly clothes she was now wearing.  "This is going to be harder than anyone imagined." Kagome thought sadly.

                Inuyasha looked around at the temple and wondered if it was a wise choice to go to the future.  He walked around in a pair of jeans he had found in her closet and a loose fitting sweater.  He might be in Kagome's body but he wasn't about to dress like her.   Before Souta went to school he had helped his sister confine her bust.  They had taped her chest down so it wouldn't bother Inuyasha.  "Stupid Kagome!" he thought frowning.  He saw her walk out of the house.  "What now?" he thought when she glared at him through his own amber eyes.  "Do I really look that mean when I glare?" he thought to himself.  She did however; manage to make him look nice when she smiled. 

                Inuyasha.  Do you think you could not wear that kind of stuff?  I look almost like Kouga! she jokingly smiles.  At least I keep you in the same clothes!    Unknown to them a shadow watched them from the shadows. 

                "I'll show you!" the shadow whispered.  It had a very low masculine voice.  Kagome heard it, but chose to ignore the voice.  Although; the voice had a very familiar ring to the voice. 

                In the past the gang was still trying to figure out what they should do with themselves and their friends.   Sango was taking a break and lounged with Kirara by the lake.  Shippo and Miroku were swimming in the lake.  Shippo had a tube that Kagome gave him and was floating about while Miroku swam. 

                "How is the water Hoshi?" Sango called out. 

                "Sangochan you should join me!" Miroku called back.  Sango rolled her eyes and unpacked the rice ball she had made.  The cat demon mewled softly when Sango place a bowl of milk in front of her.

                "Here you go Kirara."  The boys splashed each other while the girls relaxed. 

                "No Inuyasha to boss me around," Shippo sighed and splashed Miroku again. 

                "Hey!" the monk cried when the water went above his head. 

                "We should go look for the cure you know!" a small voice said from Kirara. 

                "Myouga?" Sango asked looking down at Kirara. 

                "The one and only child," he responded jumping onto Kirara's head.  Kirara mewled her welcome of the flea demon.

                "What are you doing here?" she asked him. 

                "Making sure you are going to find out the cure for Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome," he said.

                "We have to wait.  The spirits told us that only true love can break the spell," she said sadly.

                "Oh…then we're going to be in trouble," he said softly.  Then he let out a laugh and Sango smiled. 

                "Yes Myouga…maybe they won't be coming back any time soon," she giggled.  Miroku and Shippo came out of the water and looked at Sango. 

                "Whatcha laughing at Sango?" Shippo asked sitting on the blanket. 

                "Myouga," she replied. 

                "Hello Shippo," Myouga said. 

                "Hi Jiji," he smiled.  The flea sensed something and jumped off the cat demon while the boys were drying off.  Sango set up her lunch so no one noticed Myouga slipping away.

                Sesshomaru smiled and looked back at Rin and Jaken.  "Let's go," he said softly. 

                "Yes, Sesshomarusama," Rin said excitedly. 

                "Wait for me Sesshomarusama," Jaken cried running after the youkai lord and human child. 

                "My brother and his feeble human need to learn to love.  This may take all his pathetic power to overcome this obstacle," he smiled. 

                "What did you say Sesshomarusama?" Rin asked running to keep up with her Lord. 

                "Nothing Rin.  Let's go," he said.  They moved on with the small little frog demon running after them.  The group walked off into the forest with Jaken yelling for Sesshomaru to wait for him.  The others were oblivious to them.  They did not know they were even being watched.  Myouga on the other hand knew Sesshomaru was there but chose not to say anything.  He just ran away when he felt the youkai Lord's presence. 

                "Myouga?" Miroku called out when the group finally realized the flea was gone. 

                "Oh no, he's gone!" Shippo cried.  Sango laughed and Kirara mewled her agreement. 

                "Darn, better be on guard.  Myouga only leaves when trouble is near by," Miroku said. 

                Inuyasha tried to get Kagome to settle down.  He didn't like to have her body parts moving in certain ways.  He also didn't like her pestering him to be more feminine.  However, she did promise him she would try not to hurt his male ego.  She glared at him and flashed him, his own fangs. 

                I will appreciate it if you do not go too far from home if you venture out, she said calmly.  Inuyasha shrugged and looked across the lands. 

                "We should act differently toward each other.  Then maybe this stupid curse will be lifted," he thought looking back at himself.  Kagome made his eyes softer looking at then she looked sad. 

                What is the matter Inuyasha? she asked.  She heard that annoying voice again. 

                "Just leave her alone you baka.  You were always so stubborn," it growled.  This time she didn't want to ignore it. 

                Who's there? she called out.  Come out and show yourself! A figure appeared in the shadow of the trees surrounding the temple.  The dark hair looked familiar and so did the blue eyes.  He was dressed like any one from the future.  He had dark blue jeans that hugged his muscular legs.  He also had a white shirt under his dark jacket.  His tousled short hair reminded Kagome of someone from the past.  Miroku? she said astonished.  

                "No it is I my love.  Kouga," he said. 

Saruchan: Sorry this chapter took so darn long.  I can't make excuses so yea…I'm really sorry.  One thing after another appeared.  Sorry this is taking so long…at least I did fix the other chapters too.  I said I was going to give you people a taste of things to come.  So how do you think my story is going so far?  Do you think the future Kouga will give the two advice or just cause more trouble?  Are you people still confused about the whole switching characters?  Hopefully not…but if you are don't be afraid to tell me.  I'm not going to bite your head off. J


	4. Kouga's Return

Saruchan: I'll try and get this one out faster then the snail pace Ukyo my Love is coming along. Sorry to those who are still my loyal readers. Okay, now for the boring stuff. I cannot take credit because Inuyasha isn't mine. Although sometimes I wish he was. J But anyway, all rights are reserved for the great Rumiko Takahashi, so please don't sue me. I have no money. Also the whole switching idea came to me after I watched Freaky Friday. So that idea belongs to Disney and all the creators. I hope you enjoy my short little story. Tsutomu and Haruna are my own so please ask before using. After the mix up hopefully everyone now can enjoy the story and not get so confused.

Chapter 4: Kouga's Return 

Summary: After a long day of traveling, Inuyasha and the gang stumbled upon a cottage in the middle of a forest. However, what they didn't know is that its occupants like to play pranks on the guest that arrive at their cottage. Hope you can guess what will happen…Kagome and Inuyasha switch bodies and all havoc will be let loose.

The two stared at the new comer. You're wolf boy? You're Kouga? he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Kagome it is I, Kouga!" he stated. How did you live so long? The shards? he asked glaring at him.

Don't need to glare at him, she chided.

"Dog breath why are you defending me? Are you feeling okay? And yes…the shards," he said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha with troubled eyes. "I just can't believe I see you two after so many centuries."

Why what happened to us? he demanded.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked picking up both of her hands.

Lemme go wolf boy! he growled. Kouga let go of Kagome's hands and stepped back by Inuyasha.

Don't worry, he won't bite you, it's good to see you Kouga. You have grown older… she giggled. Kouga looked really confused now. Please tell us what happened Kougakun, she asked.

"Kagome is acting funny like the dog breath…and Inuyasha is saying PLEASE! What the hell is going on here?" Kouga cried holding his head.

Just tell us what you know wolf boy! he demanded then remembered. He looked toward his body and sure enough Kagome was giving him his own death glare. Kougakun…please tell us what you know… he corrected. As he looked back at his body…Kagome raised one of his eyebrows. Kouga stopped holding his head and then took a breath before he could go on to what happened to them.

"It happened long ago. When I first saw you Kagome…"

Kouga please get to the point! he cut him off tartly.

"Well…the last time I saw you was the time right before you were suppose to battle Naraku. The others were no match for him. They died trying to hold him off. There was a time were everyone was going to loose hope. But your brother Sesshomaru saved us all. I don't know why, but he did. Then he said something about not wanting this kind of rubbish to spread."

Sounds like him too. he said under his breath.

"However, you and Inuyasha were no where to be seen in this battle. I was shocked that neither of you would surface. The only one's who survived the battle were myself, and Shippo. I tried to get it out of the kitsune kit but he kept quiet. To this day, he will not tell me what happened to the both of you. However, during this era…I swear I saw Kagome so I tried desperately to find her. I couldn't find you until today."

Kouga get back to the point! she shouted.

"Don't need to get all testy dog butt! You never change. Always being a rude mouth and in the presence of Lady Kagome. Well anyways, I told you I didn't know what happened to you two and only Shippo would know. But he doesn't talk much shall I take you two to him? He now lives with Sesshomaru and Rin," he said.

Rin is still alive? she asked in astonishment.

"Yes…Sesshomaru kept her alive and then when technology became better she had mutated her DNA to match Sesshomaru. Now she's a part of him always, oh and they're mates."

The two were shocked to hear what had occurred. They must have not figured out how to prove their love for their friends were dead and Shippo seemed to be mute.

"We never returned?" Kagome thought to herself. She frowned when she noticed Kouga trying to hug her body.

Ahem! she coughed.

Let go of me you ugly wolf! he cried shrugging off Kouga with no effect.

"I missed you so much Kagome."

"Kouga leave them alone! I want to talk to them!" a voice cried from the temple. A figure appeared. The voice didn't match any that Kagome could remember. The young man was older than Kagome and Inuyasha by a few years but younger than Kouga; for he had grown into a man. He wore a simple white shirt under a plaited over shirt. His faded blue jeans were loose on his long legs. Also he had his hair cut short instead of tied back like when he was a child. The blue eyes looked at Kagome's body but got watery when he looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome…" he said looking straight at Inuyasha.

Shippo? she asked his eyes becoming huge. The fox demon ran into Inuyasha's arms and hugged the hanyou tightly. Shippochan! Please tell us what you know, she said pulling him away from him. Kagome glared at the fox demon.

"Inuyasha I see you couldn't get into your girly side now could you? No not for the 'great Inuyasha' it would hurt his ego too much," he said laughing. Kagome's mouth dropped open and Inuyasha and Kouga started to laugh. "I shall tell you a tale of what this little fox child knew. You two left us a long time ago. You must change the way you act now. I hopefully will not regret this later…but you must change our futures by returning to the past! Oh wait…" Shippo then knocked Kouga out with a big blow to the head.

"Sorry…well wouldn't want him following you. I could have come to you all these years but I was afraid. So I waited until that unfortunate time when you two would switch. One thing that damn lady didn't tell us was that…if you two stay this way by the next new moon the change will be permanent."

What! both cried in unison.

"Yes, we found this out on your return…you had gone through his change Kagome and then you two finally figured out true love…but it was too late. The spell she had cast was done. Miroku had thought it was best if you had stayed in the future. He thought it would be better that way. For Kagome understood Inuyasha's body but she didn't know how to control it. Also it would be much safer for you two in this time. For there aren't much demons that would want to attack now."

So you're saying we didn't switch back? he asked.

Weren't you listening you baka…that's exactly what he said. she said rolling his eyes.

"Please listen to me…if I'm not mistaken the new moon will be in one weeks time. You two must hurry. I shall take Kouga with me and hopefully he will not bother you any longer. I hope to remember more memories with you two," with that he hauled Kouga onto his back and left.

"Uh…. me head…." Kouga mumbled as Shippo walked away.

They sat in silence for a while thinking and absorbing all that they were just told. They only had one-weeks time to figure out how to switch back. For the new moon was going to be on them soon. Also they still didn't know how to be comfortable in their new skins. "We'll be stuck like this if we cannot do something quickly. What am I going to do?" Inuyasha screamed at himself.

Inuyasha? she whispered. I don't want to be stuck like this forever. However, I'm happy that you're the one stuck in my body and I'm in yours. 

Really? he asked looking at himself.

Yes, I guess I am. she replied smiling.

"Oh no… why is Kagome being so nice?" he thought.

Why are you looking at me like that? I'm the one with the rosary around my neck, she said.

N-nothing, he stammered.

What are we going to do. We have to switch back. We still need to defeat Naraku and free Kikyo's soul, she said. She then walked around the shrine flexing his muscles. She tested his balance and leapt onto a near by tree. She smiled with glee.

What are you doing Kagome? he asked watching her. His body would allow all that she was doing but she was still unaware of the carnal side that was his inner demon. "I hope she never unleashes it. I don't know if I can help her in her body."

I'm just learning more. I know that Miroku told us to stay in this time. However, I think it would be better if we try and go back. I think if I save you and learn how to harness your powers it may reverse our positions, she said. Inuyasha tried again and looked deep inside Kagome's body to unleash her miko powers.

I can feel it, he whispered to himself.

Feel what? she asked him. He had forgotten she could hear him if he whispered. They stared at each other and then looked toward the well.

I don't think we should go back just yet. I think we still need time… he started.

Inuyasha…we don't have time, she said.

We need to get back to Miroku and find out all of this mess. I mean, what if Shippo of the future forgot something. Then we'll be stuck like this forever. Do you really want that? she asked.

No. he said. Then he sighed and Kagome laughed because she sounded so funny sighing so loudly. The two walked back to the Hiraguchi's residence to get the things they would need to go back to the past.

Kagome packed her big yellow bag while Inuyasha practiced Kagome's miko powers outside of the house. "This is harder that I thought," he thought. Sweat dripped down her face from him trying to hard. "I can't believe I can't even shoot her stupid arrow correctly!" He prepared to shoot another arrow when Kagome shouted at him.

Inuyasha? I'm almost ready to leave! she called down from her room. He was a bit shocked so he let the arrow fly. It flew into the air and Kagome saw it just before it happened and jumped out of the window. Souta look out! she cried as she landed on the ground. She grabbed her brother by the waist and distantly heard the air get knocked out of him. Also she heard the whistling of the arrow as it just past his arm. She landed quickly and noticed her body running toward them. She was still in shock from how fast she was able to move.

I'm so sorry Kagome. Souta are you all right? he asked running over to them. The arrow was stuck into the ground a few feet from where Souta would have been standing if Kagome hadn't saved him.

Are you okay Souta? she asked.

"I'm fine…thanks Kagome. What happened? I was just about to tell Inuyasha that lunch is ready and then I get the air knocked out of me," he said standing up. Kagome looked at herself and winced. Inuyasha really felt terrible, because of the sad puppy face he was making.

They retold the story to Souta who just looked at them in astonishment. "So I coulda been hit with an arrow if you didn't come save me oneesan?" he asked.

Yes, she answered.

"Wow!" he said with a big smile on his face.

It's not funny Souta! she snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I think that is so cool! I didn't even know about it!" he replied. Kagome rolled his golden eyes and looked at herself.

See what you did? she snapped.

What did I do now? he asked.

You encouraged my brother to be a baka like you! she snapped.

He rolled her eyes and then glared at Souta. I could have killed you. Don't you understand that Souta? he asked.

"Yea…but I think that it's so awesome!"

IT'S NOT! he screamed like Kagome when she screams 'SIT'. Souta shrunk back in fear and then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll go inside now," he said.

Inuyasha! You didn't have to scare him like that! she said glaring at herself.

Well he had it coming to him! he said crossing her arms.

Oh I give up! she snapped walking to the house.

Hey! Wait up! he cried.

She stormed off and ended in the dining room where her family was awaiting their arrival. Her mother was placing the dishes on the table with their food. Kagome shortly followed Inuyasha into the room.

Kagome… he started but stopped when all eyes fell on her. Ahhh…never mind. 

"Are you staying for dinner or are you leaving now Kagome?" her mother asked the hanyou.

We are leaving tomorrow morning mama, she said sitting down near her mother. Inuyasha grudgingly sat down next to her and got a death glare from his amber eyes.

"Geez do I look like that when I'm pissed?" he thought staring at the food. The Hiraguchi family ate in semi-silence. Every one talked except for Inuyasha who sat quietly eating his food. "Damn why did I say those things to her? Shit…oh well. Maybe it'll be better if I don't say anything else," he grumbled thoughtfully.

"Are you okay Inuyasha-oniisan?" Souta asked after swallowing a bite of stew.

Yea… he replied. Kagome had relaxed but was still ticked at him.

"I'm sorry," Souta said quietly.

"What are you sorry for sweetie?" their mother asked him.

Nothing…it's only something between Inuyasha and him, she said quickly. Then she gave a death glare to Souta. Who had shrunk away from the table. He didn't want to feel his sister's wrath when she was in Inuyasha's body. It would definitely hurt more.

The two of them left early the next morning. However, they still weren't talking to each other. It was as if they were still mad. This was not the case because Inuyasha had slept in Kagome's room on a futon bed. Kagome was determined to find out what was going on with everyone. She didn't like feeling helpless and hopeless when something could be done. She didn't want to alter the future as much as she did. But she didn't want Shippo to become mute or for the jewel to never become whole again. She brewed over this when they jumped into the well.

Kagome? he asked her quietly.

Yes? she asked back still climbing her way out. It was much easier with Inuyasha's muscles. If she so chose, she could have just leapt out of the well like he usually did. But she wanted the climb so she could gather her thoughts.

What are you thinking about? he asked cocking her head to the side. She blinked in surprise. Then stared into the heavens. Kagome? he asked.

In the shadows of the trees a small child watched as his substitute parents had returned to him.

I'm just worried about this whole situation Inuyasha. I mean what if we don't switch back. What if we do get stuck like this…what if… she started. However, Kagome's body walked over to him and put two fingers to his own mouth.

Don't worry about us Kagome. We'll get out of this. Also I never thought of you as such a worrier. I mean…that's Shippo's job! he laughed. The small shadow moved slightly and Kagome caught sight of it.

Who's there? she barked like Inuyasha. Shippo came out into the light.

"It's only me the worrier," he replied to the ground.

See what you did Inuyasha? she snapped again.

Hey! It's not my fault he was listening. he grumbled. She sighed outwardly and then smiled at the fox kit.

He won't bite you Shippochan. You may come out to us now, she said softly. Shippo laughed at the way Inuyasha was being treated but suddenly flinched when he noticed Kagome's dark brown eyes glaring at him. "Okay not laughing at them anymore," he thought to himself.

The three of them went off to look for Sango and Miroku. They knew they were running out of time now. They needed to find a way to prove their love for each other or they would be stuck that way for a long time. In Kagome's mind they were already stuck like this for eternity. She couldn't find any solution. She was preparing for the worse. Shippo lead them to Kaede's hut and called for Miroku. Kagome sniffed the air; she had sensed that something wasn't right. The air and animals in the area were deathly quiet. She smelled blood.

Inuyasha? Something is wrong, she said softly.

"Miroku, Sango, Kirara they're BAAAAAAAAAACK!" Shippo cried.

Shippochan wait! she commanded. Kagome leapt into the air and landed at the entrance of the hut. She smelled no blood coming from the hut but she knew that Kaede had put of a barrier. Miroku or Sango must be hurt for her to put up a barrier. Kaedesan? It's us, don't worry, she called into the empty hut. In Inuyasha's body she couldn't sense any miko powers so she beckoned Inuyasha and Shippo to join her.

The area was deathly quiet and the hairs on Kagome's arms were standing up. Inuyasha didn't like feeling scared of anything but in Kagome's body it was a natural reaction. "Humans are so weak," he thought to himself as he walked up to the hut. He could feel the strong aura of Kaede's powers. "What has happened to them?" he thought.

"Where is everyone?" Shippo asked the two.

I don't know… maybe they left you all alone, he smiled evilly.

Inuyasha! That's not nice, she snapped. Inuyasha kept on smiling. He didn't care that he was stuck in Kagome's body.

In the trees near the lonely hut, something moved slowly watching the two people come back. The two were trying to find their missing friends and seemed to have no luck. The being moved slowly watching the miko every second. White flashed as the youkai's teeth are bared in the sunlight. The pointy white teeth are covered in a little blood. Kagome whipped her head around to the trees and her eyes scanned the area quickly. Something was definitely wrong with the whole situation. She could feel it deep inside Inuyasha's body. It was as if his demon was screaming to attack. However, she didn't know what to expect or what to attack/defend against. Her untrained eyes scanned the area and she put his nose to the wind hoping for some kind of miracle.

Saruchan: I'm so sorry this chapter came out so late. I can't have time to myself anymore. My life has had a turn in the past few months and my writing skills have been getting rusty. I just didn't have the motivation to end the story. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I tried to make it out as fast as possible, but for me that's like a paragraph or two every month. I'm so sorry this is taking so long. I promise since I'm on break right now. The next chapter will come out faster. Thanks for reading and hope you continue to read my story.


End file.
